A Box of Chocolates
by xXSonokoXx
Summary: Soul twitched his eyebrow in annoyance as he stared through a glass window and down into a heart-shaped box of chocolates. (Author's note: A box of chocolates, Valentine's Day- what's more, its actually supposed to be slightly romantic but I fail at this kind of stuff...) One-shot! SoulXMaka


**This is my first fanfiction ever! No, seriously... So, if this story sucks, I don't blame you. Don't be too harsh though! I especially HATE the ending to this story, so if you do too, we are friends, lol. I am horrible at this kind of stuff. I really love SoMa so I wanted to try to make something, cause I've had this account for 5 months already without writing anything... Anyway, enough chatting and start reading! lllorz**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER NOR WILL I EVER BECAUSE IF I DO I WOULD MAKE THE WEIRDEST AND MOST UNPOPULAR SHIPS CANNON JUST TO SCREW WITH EVERYONE. YOUR WELCOME.**

Soul twitched his eyebrow in annoyance as he stared through a glass window and down into a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Argh!" Soul grumbled in frustration, gripping his hair band with his right hand, "What the hell am I doing?" He banged his right hand on his forehead, embarrassed and frustrated.

"Ah, that's right..." Soul's face darkened in irritation, his voice holding the same intonation, "It's all Maka's fault. That girl can't be normal for one day! Geez, I just can't understand her." He let out a long sigh, "But, why am I still doing this for her anyway?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Earlier...

"Soul! It's your turn to cook dinner! We're out of ingredients so you're going to have to go shopping!" Soul grumbled as he awoke to Maka's annoying shouts, lying face-down across the couch. He gently grabbed his throbbing head from being awoken by Maka and griped as it sent jolts of pain all across his body.

"Geez, you don't have to yell, I'm right here." Soul rolled over onto his back and shielded his eyes from the light with his arm. "And can't you give me a break? I just got back from a mission and I ache all over." He groaned as another shock of pain moved throughout his body, emphasizing his point. Maka simply put her hands on her waist in frustration, but something was a bit off about her today, Soul noticed as he took a slight peek at her from under his arm. She seemed... Somewhat edgy.

"If you don't remember, I was with you on the mission. And last time I checked, I was doing all the fighting while you were just lying around as a weapon!" Maka stated indignantly.

"Hey!" Soul suddenly sat up straight which sent shockwaves of pain all over his body.

No, seriously. He wasn't even kidding about the pain when he said he ached all over. It hurt like hell. He ignored the agonizing pain, though, his anger fueling him.

"Being a weapon is a lot of work too! You wouldn't even imagine the amount of energy and hell we go through for our meisters." At this point, he was sizzling with annoyance. "Plus, you wouldn't even be able to do ANY fighting without us in the first place." Soul glared at Maka with fiery crimson eyes and she gladly returned the threatening stare. After a while, though, she sighed and something flickered in her eyes that Soul couldn't catch.

"I just can't understand why you can't be grateful for once..." Maka muttered under her breath, though it didn't seem like she was talking to anyone in particular. She turned away from Soul and began to walk towards the front door leading to the outside. Soul stared blankly as she continued to move closer to the door, trying to make sense of what just happened. When he finally realized what she had said, he snapped. Three veins popped out onto his forehead and his eyes became tilted, white semi-circles in an expression of exaggerated extreme irritation.

"W-WAIT!" Soul shouted at Maka as she was leaving the house. He was definitely going to give her a piece of his min-

Suddenly, a small black figure threw itself across Soul's face before he could reach Maka.

"Soul, wait!" Blair meowed in her cat-form, scratching intently across his face. Numerous times.

"Aghhh!" Soul screamed as he tried to pry the cat off. When he finally did, his face was full of bloody lines and Maka was long gone. Now, Soul was pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL BLAIR?!" Soul shouted angrily, his face contorted to pure rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Quiet!" Blair hissed, equally as annoyed as Soul. Before Soul could shout anymore, Blair knocked his face straight down across the floor and held it down. "Before you say anything, just listen to me." Blair meowed softly, lifting her paw off him. Soul sat up, ready to listen to the stupid cat.

"Don't be so harsh on Maka." Blair started, "She only feels lonely right now... Hey, have you even realized what today is?" Soul looked dumbfounded at her and she sighed, "It's Valentine's Day, dummy!"

The hell does that have to do with anything? Soul thought, irritated.

"Back when Maka was a little girl, whenever her mom was out on missions, Maka would always wait for her." Blair continued, noticing Soul's lack of knowledge. "Her mom used to come every Valentine's Day and bring her a gift from her mission and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Of, course, she 'used' to." Blair looked down, "Her mom, then, as you know, suddenly disappeared from the face of earth. And Maka was only 6! She had no one, not even her father to make her happy or at least keep her company. After all, he'd always be out with other women rather than searching for his ex-wife." Blair added with a slight shake of disapproval, her head still low.

Though it made more sense, Soul was still mad, "So, she's all like this just cause her mom stopped giving her chocolates? I mean, she's got to be busy or something for not coming back. Not to mention she's taking it all out on me!" He grumbled angrily. He sighed as Blair just looked at him with a tint of amusement.

"What?" Soul questioned her, irritated at the smirk growing on the little demon's face.

"Hmmm... Maybe you could be the one to give her the chocolates she's been missing out on~ After all, you are inconsiderate of her. She even said that too, nya~" Blair chuckled as she dodged a kick from Soul.

"What the hell? Me? Inconsiderate?! I SAVED her life more than once already! Call that inconsiderate?" Soul growled at the small kitty who only grinned wider, "Anyway, how do you even know so much about Maka? She never even tells me about her mom!"

"Well, we have chats~" Blair mewed amusingly, "You have to gain her trust, after all, nya~ Well, I have to go. Bye~" And with that, she ran off outside to who knows where and Soul could care less.

"Geez, gain her trust? So, she still doesn't trust me?" Soul sighed, Blair's earlier words still repeated endlessly in his head- 'Maybe you could be the one to give her the chocolates she's been missing out on~' He banged his head against the floor.

He sighed, "Time to go shopping..."

Present...

Soul grumbled angrily the whole walk home as he carried 3 bags of groceries and an _extra_ heart-shaped box of chocolates. He was so tempted to just throw everything on the ground and go take a nap, but he didn't. He shuffled to open the door to his house, which was surprisingly unlocked.

_Maka not home yet?_ He thought to himself, but found himself dead wrong.

Maka lay across the couch. She was in a deep sleep. Soul closed the door and moved closer to her as quietly as he could, he didn't want to wake her. In the dim light he could still see her features so well, which surprised him. The little light that reflected off her face seem to make her glow softly, almost as if she was an angel.

_She looks pretty cute when she's sleeping_, Soul thought to himself as he stared at her.

...

Soul suddenly gave a slight blush and a retaliating flinch as he realized what he said, or thought.

"W-what the hell am I saying? No, I only 'commented' on her cause I felt bad for doing absolutely nothing while she flipped out on me for no reason. That's all." Soul muttered out loud to himself, unintentionally.

Maka roused to his voice and rubbed her eyes gently only to see Soul staring at her from above. She opened her eyes in surprise and jolted straight up, only to end up painfully colliding her forehead against his. Soul dropped the groceries and recoiled in pain, grabbing at his forehead and found Maka doing the same.

"W-what were you doing?!" Maka shouted, still shocked seeing a Soul face above her while she slept.

"Agh, the same could go for you! Why did you decide to crash into me. Oh god, that hurt." Soul griped as he rubbed against his head gently with his hand, "Yup, that's gonna leave a bruise." Maka ignored his stupid statements and looked past him and at the grocery bags which, fortunately, were still intact and upright.

"I see you went shopping..." Maka mused. She felt bad getting mad at Soul over her issues, and especially forcing him to go shopping when he was clearly in pain. An apology was in need.

"Soul..."

"Yeah?" He grumbled as he still rubbed his forehead.

"Um, sorry about earlier, I kind of got carried away..."

"Oh, yeah, that? Well, you should be. You shouldn't get angry at other people for no reason." Soul replied logically. Maka didn't take that nicely.

"Hey! I try to be nice and say sorry, but now, I take it all back!" Maka felt annoyed, she was seriously just trying to be nice.

"Well, take it back, I don't really care." Soul sighed as he looked around the groceries. "Ah, here it is!" He grinned as he grabbed the box of chocolates, thankfully still in good condition. Maka grew curious in what Soul was talking about and attempted to look past Soul, only to be blocked by him. Soul quickly hid the box behind his back.

"U-uh, I'd rather not do this… Why did I even listen to Blair?" He muttered quietly to himself, inaudible to the oblivious Maka.

"Soul, what are you hiding?" Maka was becoming irritated that Soul wouldn't show her or tell her what he was holding behind his back. Soul gave a long and deep sigh before facing Maka, his face was growing a slight blush on his face after he realized how stupid this was going to be.

"H-here. These are for you." Soul stuttered as he held out the heart-shaped box of chocolates, pushing it into Maka's hands. Maka looked at them in surprise.

"A… A box of chocolates?..." Maka didn't know what to say. Today was Valentine's Day. Soul was giving her a box of chocolates…

"I-It's not what you think!" Soul quickly replied, relieving the both of them from a seriously awkward situation. "It's just that I heard the story from Blair. About how your mom used to give you this stuff when you were a kid, before she stopped coming..." Maka looked at him in surprise, but quickly put her head down in an emotion Soul rarely saw on the strong, out-going girl. Sadness.

And he absolutely hated seeing that emotion on her face.

Soul grabbed Maka's shoulders tightly and brought her closer to him. Before Maka realized what was going on, she found herself in the tight embrace of Soul. His arms wrapped around her back firmly, but gently. She froze, not knowing what to do.

"I know you're still sad about your mom leaving you suddenly like this, but she's probably caught up in some important stuff, you know?" Soul spoke gently and comfortingly in a tone Maka never heard before, "But, you know…" Soul tightened his hug around Maka, "Your mom's not the only person who cares about you…"

"_**I care about you." **_

Maka stayed speechless in Soul's arms as she tried to grasp the situation. She thought back to all the times she spent with her mother, which were all a vague blur, only to be replaced by the fresh new memories she had spent with Soul. All the hard times they spent together, the happy, the sad, and the unforgettable. She hadn't realized it before, but she cherished the memories she had with Soul much more than anything in her life. Before she knew it, she felt hot tears streaming down her face. She couldn't even tell why she was crying, too, though, she knew they were tears from happiness.

Soul felt something wet drip onto his shirt and turned to look at Maka and found her crying into his shoulder. His face turned into shock.

"O-oi! Why are you crying? D… Did I say anything wrong?" Soul spoke loudly, his confusion clear in his eyes. _D-damn, did I screw up? _Soul thought worriedly. _Maybe I might've rushed it…_

Maka smiled gently through her tears, amused at Soul's worried and confused look. He was always quick to worry about her, after all. She gently wrapped her arms around Soul, returning the hug which caused Soul to jolt in surprise for a moment. He gave out a confused smile as he continued to embrace her tightly. Despite her denial, she enjoyed the warmth that Soul's body covered hers in. She listened closely to his slow heartbeat and their souls resonated in time. It felt like nothing she ever experienced. He gave her a sense of comfort and love she never had before with anyone else.

"No…" Maka finally replied to Soul's question, "Actually, I care about you too." Maka said gently which sent the blood rushing to Soul's face. He quickly hid his blush by covering his face in Maka's shoulder. Maka grinned in amusement, "Thanks for the chocolates too."

"R-right. No problem." Soul muttered, his face flushing with embarrassment.

…

"Soul?"

"Hm? What?"

"Um, are you planning to let me go?"

"…"

"Nope."

"Geez, you're so clingy."

"Well you should be more accepting."

"Huh, whatever… Soul?"

"What is it? I'm not letting go."

"Thanks for caring for me…"

"…"

"Iloveyou."

"Huh?"

"N-nothin…"

"I just complimented you, geez. The least you could do is say 'Thank you.' Or speak clearly."

"W-whatever… But… Thanks for being with me all this time…"

"That's what partners are for, right?"

"Yeah, partners stick together no matter what."

"Yup… So, don't ever leave me."

"Don't worry, not planning too."

"… You mean you're not going to let go anytime soon, right?..."

"Nope."


End file.
